danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Medgar
}} Brian Medgar is one of the visitors of the show written by TheConeZone, Danganronpa: Crimson Fantasy, and one of the participants of the mutual killing game, Killing Mansion Life. History Early Life Brian has a decent family. His family treats him very lovely. Though, he wouldn't say the same for school. He goes to the same elementary school with two specific people. He had been traumatized and depressed by one thing that had happened back then. Brian cried, and cried, and cried. He couldn't stop being so sad after something bad that happened. His heart was filled with jealousy and anger. What else could he do other then crying. His parents had ask him why he was crying, all he answered is that he doesn't know why. One day, his sister gave him a letter. His sister said that the letter was for him. Brian took the letter and opened it, and saw the opportunity to take a rest from school and his family. He went to the mansion but saw someone enter. He recognised the person, so he decided to cover his face with a mask and cover his hands with gloves. , so he won't be identified. His title as, the Ultimate Little Brother, might be the start of his fresh life. Name and Development The name Brian means "high" or "noble" and the name Medgar means "spear of prosperity". Appearance Brian is pale-skinned and black haired. His hair is long and messy. Brian wears glasses and has dark blue eyes. He wears a long-sleeved yellow hoodie with bronze yellow pants. He, strangely, doesn't wear shoes and only wears black socks. If he is masked, he would cover his hair with his hoodie, wear a black mouth mask and black gloves. Personality If Brian meets up with someone, Brian would be kind and heartwarming to them, but he would trust him that easily after all that has happened to him. Brian is usually caring for the people he loves. If he loves that person, he'll make sure that person is safe and healthy. He enjoys hanging out with people, even though people see him as shy and timid. If he gets triggered enough, he wouldn't hesitate to fight back. If Brian is triggered, he goes into intense rage. If he needs to, he will threaten them with any weapon he can find. Even if all of that, Brian would feel insecure because of his behaviour. He would think that everyone would hate him because of that. Brian might seem as an unpredictable bundle of the unknown, but he is trying to improve himself very much. Skills and Talent Ultimate Little Brother Brian's older sister had got a diploma for something she did great, in which Brian does not remember of. His sister was told by many others that she would have a great future and have many stories to tell to her future children. She was most likely to succeed her well-deserved goals. Brian had gained the popularity from others because of his sister's achievements, and people would be jealous of him for having someone who was popular and had a high chance of succeeding. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Along with the other visitors, his picture was created thanks to Avatar Maker Charat. Navigation